Unthinkable Han Lue
by RumRunnersIsle
Summary: Kind of a lemon, there is sex in it, Han/OC Oneshot to the song unthinkable Remix by Alicia Keyes and Drake, The song reminded me of Han, soi I had to do it
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, So I'm listening to Unthinkable remix w/ Drake, and I just saw Fast Five, so this song fits perfectly with the One shot I have in my head for an OC/ Han 3 so listen to it, and R&R! :D plzzz Ohh, Rated M ;) for some Han/ OC action.**

**Han's POV:** I just got off the phone with Tej, and he was telling me about how much he needed a woman seeing as he was now 30 and had nothing but parties. He got me thinking, what happens if the same thing goes for me? I like my girls, but I really need a girl who is a challenge, not a total drag…or whore. I need someone to rescue me, and fix the damages from the jobs over the years, someone I could give whatever is left of me to. I'll guess I'm gonna have to just chill here and see what happens, play it safe.

**END POV**

Han sat there at the 3rd party of the week in his garage. Toretto and the others would be arriving tomorrow for their next job…ripping off the Yakuza. He took a sip of his Corona and scanned the crowd. His usual crew of grease monkeys hadn't showed up yet and he wondered why. They may have been younger, but they were trustworthy and the only ones he felt like wasting his breath on tonight. After his conversation with Tej, Han was a little on edge and stressed. He'd be 30 in a few short years, and had no 'special' woman in his life. Just tons of models. The only woman who was close to being anything to him was his partner Alyssa. He had always had a thing for her, but she wasn't interested in anything other than racing and jobs. Suddenly, there was a cheer from the ground floor and Han peeked over the railing, not too concerned when he saw his crew of Gaijin show up. At the front was Alyssa talking with Neela and Sean. She wore a short tube topped white dress that was very tight and accentuated every curve the right way. Over it she wore a cropped black leather jacket and silver pumps that showed off her pedicure. Her sandy blonde hair was curled into large waves and came down to rest on her breasts, which looked full and rounded just peeking out of the top. She looked up at him and Twinkee whispered something in her ear.

**Han's POV: ** So that's where she was all day, shopping with Neela and Twinkee…She does look beautiful, for an American.. Maybe she'll bend over? Why am I thinking these things about her? Ugh. Great, I just love being hard and having no desire to sleep with any of the women that I actually could. Her, I want her.

**End PoV**

Alyssa nodded an affirmative at Twinkee and he gave her a thumbs up. She then looked up at Han who was utterly confused. Earl and Reiko pushed her forward and she began to ascend the stairs and push her way through all of the models and racers gathered in Han's orbit. His dark orbs watched her curiously. She was never this nervous. Usually she was confident, and walked with this arrogance about her. Now she seemed to have something else glimmering in her eyes. Determination, mixed with something else. She sat down on his lap and stared in his eyes.

**Alyssa's POV: **Why God, why am I doing this? My heart is pounding. He wants me to say something, what do you say after working with someone for 2 years and developing this, love for them. I tried to hide it, cuz I knew it would never work. I must really be crazy, D.K was right. Oh, but look at him, he's so sexy, I just can't control it anymore. I'm doing this now.

**END POV **

Alyssa looked at Han and ran her fingers through his shaggy dark brown hair. He raised an eyebrow as she took his beer and pounded the rest of it, before going for the shot on the table next to him. Then she shifted to straddle his waist, and gently grabbed the back of his neck, taking the lead. She kissed him full on. His lips were stone at first as he weighed out what was happening. Then, they came alive. They overtook her lips. They were strong and full. He licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth. He pulled her as close as he could and rubbed his tongue up against hers. Letting out a small groan she pushed him away a little and smiled her lopsided grin, her eyes crinkling. Han gasped as she rubbed his leg, and the growing member tucked into his upper thigh area. She then sat herself next to him. Both of their hearts were pounding.

"Alyssa, where..what?" She grabbed his hand and motioned for her to follow him. He nodded and the two of them began walking towards the actual garage part of the garage. Alyssa looked down at Sean and the gang and winked. They laughed and hollered out a few "Good lucks." Which made Han give them a wink. She dragged him to her car and sat on the hood of the purple passion, her own rx7.

Han opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. "I.."

She giggled and kissed his cheek, "If you've got something to say Han, then say it tonight, right now. Life is about taking chances, remember?"

He nodded and kissed her, pushing her up against the hood. He pulled away and drew in a shaky breath. "I have wanted you since you came to work for me, but you've been so interested in anything but me, that I figured I'd find someone else." Alyssa sighed and looked up at him "I've been trying to hide this, but Han, after everything you've done for me, and what we've been through, this just seems right. I'm ready for whatever might happen."

He eyed her carefully "Are you sure?" She nodded and he picked her up and carried her to his room. He lightly dropped her on the bed and sat next to her. "This really is the unthinkable." She rubbed his back. "Han, it's alright, this is supposed to happen, I can feel it." He nodded, and lust began to set in his eyes. He removed her dress, slowly sliding it down her figure. He let it fall off the end of the bed, and looked her form up and down. It was spectacular, her panties were the only thing left on her, and they hugged her body perfectly. He began to kiss her and she massaged his stiff member. Smiling evilly she unbuttoned his maroon shirt and threw it near her dress. She unzipped his khakis, unveiling the need he had for her. She smirked and helped him shimmy out of his pants. There were no other words for them to say, they had said everything in the kiss and their touches.

Alyssa stretched a hand out and curiously ran it up and down his body. He leaned over her and smelled her hair. She smelled so good he had to shiver. Then, he felt his boxers being tugged on, and he quickly rid of her panties. There they were, two partners in crime turned lovers in bed together. Alyssa tensed as Han pushed himself inside of her. He looked down at the pained expression on her face. "I'm a little new at this." Han nodded and carefully pulled himself out before gently pushing himself back in. Alyssa whined against his naked shoulder, but began to enjoy it the more he picked up the rhythm. Soon he was going very fast, and very hard. His face was pure ecstacy and hers was a mirror of this pleasure. His hips bucked against her, driving her into the bed. She caught on quickly, and was satisfying him in ways the other women had not. This time, he was the first to go. He raised his head and moaned her name. He filled her up and, with this action, and the jerking motion, sent Alyssa off the edge as well. She moaned his name out as well. Han finally collapsed and laid next to her on the bed, holding her close to him. "You really were ready." Alyssa nodded and kissed his chin, collar bone, and neck. 'Yeah, now what are we gonna tell Dom and Mia when they get here tomorrow? I don't think they're gonna be ready for us actually being together. Han jus shrugged. "Alyssa Toretto, we'll figure this out later, for now…I think I'm just about ready for round two. We have a few years we have to make up for. And with that, he whispered something very low In her ear before kissing her. "What?" She asked. He smiled and whispered it again. "I love you, I always have." "I love you too Han."

**A/N: Kinda dumb, but w.e first time writing anything bad :D lol this was really just because the song went so perfectly to Han, anyways, R&R I guess 3 **


	2. Author's Note

Thanks so much to everybody who has been reviewing! It makes me feel all warm and tingly inside lol.

I took down the second chapter, because This story was originally just a one shot my brain came up with (sorry to everybody who wants me to update). There was an anonymous Review that pointed out the fact that it was inconsistent and, just not a good idea :D so thank you, cuz I was thinking about it not making sense at all!

If I get enough good reviews, maybe I'll do another story with Han and Alyssa from the beginning (Rio), and work it past the one shot scene

Thanks sooo much you guys! 3


End file.
